Sweet Audrey
by Sarah Clack
Summary: The first day Seymour met Audrey. And the sparks are a'flying! Rated K for ONE or two swear words. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I don't own any LSoH characters. ENJOY!_

**Sweet Audrey**

I awoke.

As I sat up in my iron-framed bed, I fumbled for my glasses. But my stupid, clumsy hands knocked them onto the floor. "Damn," I whispered loudly.

I crawled out of bed and fumbled some more until finally my glasses were on my face. _Well, that took long enough._ I shook my head and walked over to the dirty box where I kept my clothes.

I put on a pair of khaki pants, a light blue button down, and a black argyle sweater vest. Suddenly, I heard the door open. "Krelborne?" my boss, Mr. Mushnik called out.

_Just another terrible Skid Row day._

I rushed upstairs and tripped once I reached the top of the stairs. "Seymour, can you really be any klutzier?", Mr. Mushnik wondered. He seated himself down at his desk and pulled out the newspaper. I stood up slowly and got out the watering can.

_Why do I even bother watering these sad little plants? _I thought. They were so dry and weak. All the plants in the shop were. I glanced over at the "Help Wanted" sign propped up in the windowsill. _Like anybody's gonna actually work here…._

Three hours passed. Still no customers, just bums out on the street sleeping away with their whiskey bottles in hand. I sighed. "Well, Krelborne, we might as well just close our doors for good." Mr. Mushnik abruptly stood up and went to turn over the "Open" sign to the "Closed" side. But before he made it to the door, a figure appeared.

The person opened the door.

And the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life walked into our dumpy little shop.

Was it me, or did the room suddenly glow golden?

The woman was wearing a dusty-pink, tight fitting dress and a little white jacket. She had a small purse in her hand. Her fingernails were long and red. She wore silver-colored, very high heels on her feet.

Her bright blonde hair was fashioned into a voluminous bob, and she had blue eye makeup and red lipstick on.

_She's beautiful. _

My palms suddenly grew sweaty, and my heart was pounding. _What is this angel's name? And why is she in this prison of a city?_

Mr. Mushnik asked, "Can I help you?"

The woman's feet clicked across the linoleum. "Oh, I just saw the Help Wanted sign in the window and was wonda'ing if I could apply," she squeaked in a sweet, clear voice.

Mr. Mushnik glanced back at me. "Well, sure, you can start today if you like. What's your name, Miss?" he asked this blonde beauty.

"Audrey Fulquard," she answered. Her eyes met mine and she smiled.

I just stared.

_Audrey…._

Her name lingered on.

"Okay, Audrey. I'm Mr. Mushnik and this is Seymour Krelborne." He motioned for me to come closer as he shook her hand.

Then I shook her hand. They were so soft….I never wanted to let go. Audrey smelled like fresh roses.

She smiled and shyly said, "Hi, Seymour."

"Hi…" I blurted.

Audrey was ecstatic. "Well, thanks, Mr. Mushnik, for letting me have the job!" she squealed.

Mr. Mushnik nodded and sat back down at his desk and continued his newspaper. "Audrey, would you help Seymour check inventory?" he asked her.

She clicked behind me to the stock room. I handed her some flower pots. "Would you set these up on the shelf?" I asked in a whispered tone. "Sure," she said quietly, and hurried out to set things up.

Another two hours passed, and still no customers. So Audrey and I stood at opposite ends of the counter and talked a bit.

"So, where are you from?" I blurted out. _Quit being a moron!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, I'm from New Jersey. My father left when I was seven, and then later on, when I turned twenty-two, I figured I needed to get out of my me and my mama's broken home. So I came here because I figured the rent was cheap." she chirped.

"Oh…." was all I could respond. _You don't belong in this place! You belong in a palace!_

"What about you?" Audrey questioned.

"Well, I was an orphan. And then Mr. Mushnik pulled me out of the Skid Row Home for Boys when I was six."

"Oh" was all Audrey could reply, too.

After a long and awkward silence, Mr. Mushnik decided to close up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Mushnik", Audrey bid goodbye. "Goodnight, Seymour," she added with a wave and weak smile.

"Goodnight, Audrey," I almost shouted. I felt like shoving my head into a pot of boiling water._ ACT NORMAL! _my brain shouted.

After Mr. Mushnik and the lovely blonde angel left, I just stood there.

_Better just turn in._

I headed downstairs and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and lay there for a while. I thought about the beautiful girl I had met just hours later, and how great it was going to be working with her at the shop. And just before I fell asleep, I thought of her name once more.

_Audrey._

And she lingered in my mid throughout the whole night.


End file.
